inside_your_mindfandomcom-20200215-history
The Teaching
Plot Ca Bess A Computer Geek The Rangers Face Lothors Newest Threat At the End The Thunder RangersAppre At Serves Of Lothor Transcript Lothor Stupid fools CRASH Marhi Uncule may i have A Toy Truck Lothor y yes My Nesies In UR DREAMS Marji wahahahayaahaha Lothor Chooboo Zurgane Got A Skeem Zurgane Yes He Is Powerful Lothor WELL WHERE IS HE Zurgane Righrt Here Sir CRASH Skimmer Yes Im Powerful Lothor Destroy The rangers wth that move And Il Greant Any of ur wishes Skimmer Yes Sir Cam Ahhh Yes Some Cumpter Work To Do Shane (Farts) Thats What The Fox Says WHAT DID THE FOX SAY Shane (Farts Again) Thats What It Says WHAT DID THE FOX SAY Shane THATS IT (Breaks The TV) Kelly Shane yu Di U Do That Shane Cos the boggie man Told Me Too Kelly Thats It Shane uh oh Sexy Eyes Come On Kelly (GetsA Table And Slams It into Shane) Shane OWL Kelly take that Thats What Happens When Ubreak my tv now u bye it shane Fuck Off Cam guys Come Over Here Dustin Finaly Shane Oh Yea Kelly no u Stay here Shane Suk my dik (Kelly Suks it And Humps It) Kelly cool Dik Shane Thanks Skimmer Hahahahaha Fools Dustin Ur Going Down CRASH Skimmer So U Rangers Have No Weapons Just Sorwass Allow Me To Destroy Them Shane Come on I Got Follwers At the bak Of Toris Van Kelly no fix The TV shane Thats It CRASH Tori Ugh Saber Skimmer Saber Paper CRASH Tori Ugh Cam Shane go help the others Shane cant this bitch is shitting me Cam (Telports there) Bitch get out of the Way Kelly Who The Fuck r U (Cam Goes Up To Kelly) Cam me poopoo head Kelly well fuck off Cam Ugh Make me Shane Go Shane Yes Ha CRASH Kelly NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO My Boss Is Gonna Fire Me Cam Is Ur boss sexiest Kelly Yea He Is Tori Ugh Skimmer Ur Down Shane No Ninja Power Skimmer Ninja Fool CRASH Shane ugh Hey Old poot We Need Ur help Sensai Cam Stop being A idiot and get Over here (cam & kelly r nowhere to be Seen Camera Zooms Up to the rm cam & kelly r naked Having Sex) Cam We Should Do This evrey Day Kelly Yes Shane ugh Skimmer Fool Sensai Summon The LooCannon Its A Ninja Cannon Shane Loop Cannon Skimmer Whatts That Thing Shane Ur Doom CRASH Skimmer Help Me- CRASH Lothor Ugh He Failed Zurgane Yes Were Sorry Lothor Well U Should Be Zurgane Yes Aggred Lothor Scrollen Power Energey Ya CRASH Skimmer Yes Sensai CAM U FOOL Cam Fool me once fuck ur mum fool me Twiuce And I fuck ur head Kelly Just Shut Up and Hav Sex Wth me Skimmer Yes Destroction Sensai I Have To Do Evreythiong Around Here Upload The Skim megazord Shane Skim Megazord Yea Skimmer That Thing Is Weak Shane Saber CRASH Skimmer Too Powerfiul- CRASH Shane Yws (Cam Wallks into cc) Sensai Where te fuck have u been Cam Pizza Shop I WEat One To Myself Sensai Rlly? Cam Yes Swensai kk Shane Yea The Skim Megazord Rocks Lothor No No No Thunders I Must Crash em Wth Lighting Wait Thats It Yes Aggred Il Destroy Em Wth The Thunder Rangers (The thunders Wallk In) Lothor Laughs Ive Got A Job For U fools To Do MAWAWAWAWAWAWA The End Category:Power Rangers Ninja Storm Episode